deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormcloaks/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Varden (by Godzillavkk) In the forests of a great mountain, a Stormcloak soldier clad in blue cloth armor and carrying a shield with a bear symbol is out scouting what Lord Ulfric belives to be Imperial Territory. As he enters a gulley, he spots another man about 10 meters away standing on a rock. This other man is wearing steel armor and on his shield is a white dragon with a rose in its mouth. He's a Varden soldier, out scouting territory believed to belong to the Imperials they battle under orders from Lady Nasuada. Both rebels spot eachother, both realize that the other is not any Imperial soldier, but the Stormcloaks Nord DNA hungers for combat. He draws his Nord Sword and lets loose a battlecry. Now knowing the Stormcloak is itching for a fight, the Varden draws his bow, strings an arrow and fires, he narrowly misses the Stormcloak who strings his own bow and arrow, he fires, but the arrow bounces of the Varden's armor. The Stormcloak draws his claymore and charges, the Varden grabs his pike and points it at the Stormcloak. He tries stabbiing the Nord a few times but the Stormcloak dodges them all until he finally sees an opening and destroys the pike with a downward chop from his claymore. The Varden runs for his life with the Nord pursuing. The Varden runs behind a large rock, the Stormcloak follows him, and is tripped by the Varden. The Varden draws his dagger and tries to stab the Stormclaok, but the Nord quickly recovers and blocks with his axe. The Stormcloak grabs the Varden's arm and throws him over. The Varden gets back on his feet and draws his sword. The Stormcloak charges with his axe. He swings his axe at the Varden a few times. The Varden blocks them all with his shield but this is costing him energy. he puts some distance between him and the Stormcloak, the Rebel of Skyrim charges and gets bashed by the Varden's shield dropping his axe. The Varden tries to finish him off, but the Stormcloak recovers, blocks with his shield and kicks the Varden away. The Nord gets up and draws his sword. The two stare for a bit, then the Stormcloak charges. Both trade attacks and blocks at eachother, as this happens the Varden notices the Stormcloak seems weaker on the defense and starts attacking more agressivly. The Stormcloak is being forced back and knows he can't win like this, he bashes the Varden with his shield who falls down, the Stormcloak runs in for the kill, but the Varden, using his last battle energy, turns on his back and stabs the Stormclaok in the chest just as he prepares to chop. The Stormcloak coughs blood, then falls down dead. The Varden gets up, raises his word to the sky and shouts "Death to Galbatorix!" Winner-Varden Expert's Opinion The Varden won due to his superior armor and that they fought foes that Stormcloaks never had even heard of, like Urgals and Men who couldn't feel pain. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage